1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a constant temperature control device with a pressure balanced valve.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional constant temperature control device with a pressure balanced valve is used in a showering equipment and includes a handle to drive a lever to rotate a first ceramics member and a second ceramics member, because the first ceramics member includes an inflow room and a close wall, when the handle is in a close state, cold water and hot water flow into a first hole and a second hole of the second ceramics member respectively via the pressure balanced valve, and the cold water and the hot water are closed by the close wall without flowing outward.
When the handle is rotated, the inflow room of the first ceramics member is rotated to communicate with the first hole and the second hole of the second ceramics member so that the cold water flows into an inlet channel of a mixed room via the inflow room, the mixing room, and an orifice of the mixed room, thus having a cold water supply. With a rotation of the handle, the inflow room of the first ceramics member is in communication with the second hole of the second ceramics member so that the cold water from the first hole and the hot water from the second hole flow into the inflow room and are guided into the mixed room to be mixed together, thereafter mixed water flows out of an outlet channel to have a mixed water supply. Furthermore, after the handle is rotated increasingly, a temperature of the mixed water enhances accordingly. To prevent the temperature of the mixed water from being high overly, an adjusting mechanism is provided on the lever to limit a rotating angle of the lever.
However, a base of the constant temperature control device is retained with a covering member, when the first ceramics member and the second ceramics member are broken after being used for a period of time, the constant temperature control device can not be operated normally and has to be replaced, thereby having an inconvenient maintenance and replacement.
The lever of the constant temperature control device is comprised of a plurality of components worked in advance and then connected together, having an assembly cost.
The showering equipment includes a faucet fixed below a conventional temperature control device and a shower head disposed above the temperature control device, and the faucet includes a lever to distribute water and to be kept in a turn-on state normally so that when a handle of the temperature control device is rotated, mixed water generating by mixing cold water and hot water together flows out of the temperature control device and is guided to further flows out of the faucet, when a user pulls the lever of the faucet upward, the mixed water stops flowing out of the faucet and is guided to flow out of the shower head.
Nevertheless, such a conventional temperature control device can not guide the mixed water to flow toward the faucet, so when the showering equipment is in a water supply state of the faucet, one part of mixed water from the temperature control device flows toward the shower head still, having a water leak from the shower head.
Moreover, while the water supply is closed, the cold water and the hot water in the mixed room flow back to a first hole to flow the cold water and a second hole to flow the hot water of the mixed room to generate water hammer, thereby having a noise.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages.